Urges
by wonderfulfun
Summary: Dan is at Phil's house when something unexpected happens. EXPLICIT! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED EASILY! Or, like, 12. sorry i suck at summaries lol WARNINGS: slash, smut, knotting, bad writing skillz


**A/N: I wrote this while waiting for my food to come at Red Robin. Awkward level = 46734567%. Also a kid threw his shoe at me while I was there. He was really young, to be fair. But it still hurt…**

**WARNINGS: Slash, as in two boys getting it on! Don't like, don't read! Knotting, omega!verse, alpha!Phil, omega!Dan, SMUT, and a dangerous amount of fluff. Like, seriously. You could get actual fluff overdose from this. And yes, this is a knotting fic. STFU and eat your ramen because I love omegaverse, okay?**

**Also this is my first attempt at smut so stop judging me.**

**Note: to clear up any confusion, Phil and Dan are teenagers and they go to the same high school.**

Dan was in heat.

He didn't mean for it to happen like this. He was at his best friend Phil's house when it happened. Phil, the gorgeous, perfect alpha on whom he had been crushing on since they met. He had forgotten that it was THAT time for him, and as a result, he hadn't taken his suppressants that morning. They had been sitting in Phil's room after school, watching YouTube videos, when a shudder ran through Dan unexpectedly. "Oh shit, no, no, no!" Dan thought frantically as the animalistic urge ran through his body. He tried to hold himself back but failed, whimpering at the feeling of slick pouring out of him.

"Dan, are you alright? You look kinda sick," Phil said worriedly. "Do you have a fever?" he pressed his hand to Dan's forehead, checking for any signs of sickness. Big mistake. As soon as his hand touched Dan's skin, he knew what was happening. Dan's scent was so fucking strong, he'd never smelled an omega so tempting in his life. Dan moaned at Phil's touch, pushing into the feeling of his hand. Phil blushed and yanked his hand away, resulting in a loud whimper from Dan. "Phil. Need….you," Dan moaned, pushing Phil up to the headboard and peppering his neck with hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses. Phil moaned loudly, his alpha side starting to take over. "Dan…stop!" Phil shouted, pushing Dan off him. "You aren't in your right mind! This is practically rape!" "No it isn't, Phil. I want you so much. Not just for a fuck, but for a mate. I like you, Phil. Like a lot," Dan said, blushing madly. "Really?" Phil asked softly, peering through his lashes at the beautiful brunette. "Really really," Dan whispered, not looking at Phil. (A/N: Shrek reference! Oh yeah! Hope I killed your hard-on. On with the story!) "Well, in that case," Phil grinned cheekily at Dan. "By all means, let's continue."

Phil let his alpha instincts take over. He growled in the back of his throat, pushing Dan down onto the bed. He pressed two fingers to the back of Dan's jeans and smirked. "Already so wet for me. You really want this, don't you?" Dan nodded frantically, trying to push himself back onto Phil's fingers. "Yes! Ph-phil, ah!" he moaned. "You want me?" Phil whispered into Dan's ear, licking the shell of it and grinding into him. "Y-es, ohhh Phil!" Dan's eyes were shut tightly as he rutted against Phil. "Beg for it," he whispered. Dan whimpered at the demand. Why did Phil have to be so hot? "Ph-il, please, I need you Phil. Please, f-fuck me-AH!" Dan arched his back as Phil palmed his erection through his tight jeans. It was good, but he needed more. He needed Phil's knot filling him up. "Phiiiiil!" Phil smirked at the desperation in Dan's tone. "Do you want me inside you? You want me to fuck you into the mattress? Make you cum over and over, before filling you completely? Do you want my knot inside you, little slut?" "Y-yes, oh god yes, please Phil! Mate me, breed me, I want to be yours!" Phil's dirty talk made Dan even more desperate.

Phil pulled Dan's shirt over his head and kissed down his chest, making the omega squirm. He pulled his own shirt off carelessly and quickly, buttons popping off and flying everywhere. For some reason, Dan found this extremely hot and ground his erection into the boy above him. "So desperate," Phil tutted playfully, a grin threatening to flit across his face. "Patience is a virtue, Daniel." "Screw patience! Just fuck me already, you twat!" Dan said, becoming angry and impatient. Phil quickly pulled Dan's pants and boxers down and yanked them off his legs, dropping them to the ground. Dan gasped as his erection sprang free, slapping against his stomach. Phil wrapped a hand around it and pumped quickly, earning little yelps and mewls from the boy beneath him. "Ph-il, I hate to m-make you stop, but I n-need you to get inside me now!"

Phil removed his hand from Dan's arousal and trailed it down to his hole. Dan chewed his lip in anticipation, spreading his legs and clenching around nothing. He moaned when he felt Phil's fingers press against his entrance, circling slowly. Phil gently pushed one, then two fingers inside Dan, letting him adjust to the foreign feeling. Dan moaned shakily when Phil moved his fingers It felt so good. He thrust down on Phil's hand, finger-fucking himself. Phil chuckled and started scissoring him. Dan bit his lip and groaned at the feeling. He cried out when Phil found his prostate. Phil hit that spot over and over, until Dan was shaking and sobbing and seeing stars. Phil finally pulled his fingers out and lined himself up at Dan's entrance.

He pushed in inch by inch, to let Dan adjust to his size. Dan moaned as he stretched to accommodate Phil's length. It felt so. Fucking. Good. He thrust down onto Phil and felt himself bottom out, it felt like fucking heaven. Phil let out a surprised moan. He hadn't been expecting Dan to do that. Phil started to thrust slowly, thinking Dan might need a minute to adjust. "Phil, go faster! Please! Fuck, harder!" Dan gripped Phil's arms tightly, nails digging into the skin. Phil couldn't resist anymore. He fucked Dan straight into the bed, pulling almost completely out and slamming back in, creating a fast, rough rhythm that turned Dan into a moaning mess beneath him. Suddenly, Dan screamed out Phil's name. Phil smirked and changed position slightly, aiming for that spot that turned Dan into a puddle of pleasure. Dan came with a particularly rough thrust from Phil, vision going white and spotty. He vaguely felt himself being turned over, stomach pressed into the bed and legs spread even further before Phil fucked into him again, and suddenly that was the only thing he cared about.

"PHIL!" he screamed as Phil went faster than ever, the headboard slamming against the wall. He balled his hands in the duvet as he felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. He came again without any stimulation to his cock, thick ropes of cum spraying into the bedsheets. He felt himself being built up again as Phil pulled him up onto his hands and knees and started going at it with even more vigor than before. He came once more before he felt Phil's knot slide into him along with the rest of his cock. "Aghh!" he screamed in pleasure. Phil's knot was stretching him beyond belief. He came so hard he actually became dizzy. Phil's cum shooting into him felt so indescribably pleasurable. Dan felt like there couldn't be a better feeling in the world. Until Phil started moving. Phil ground his hips into Dan's, his knot still inside the brunette. Dan made the hottest noises Phil had ever heard. "Phil, that feels…UNGF, AAHHH! SO GOOD!" Phil's knot was stretching him in all the best ways, scraping his prostate with every wiggle of his hips. He came for the fifth time that night, and this was the hardest one yet. It was fucking earth-shattering. He could feel everything. Every snap of Phil's hips, every inch of the knot inside him. Every place Phil was touching him felt like electricity. Suddenly Dan was exhausted. They collapsed on the bed as one, Phil's knot acting as an anchor between them.

They basked in the afterglow of the best sex either of them had ever had by far. Phil kissed Dan's neck gently, hearing Dan purr underneath him. Dan had a thing for neck touching. His neck had always been sensitive. "That was so amazing," Dan whispered, cutting off Phil's train of thought. " It was," he agreed, nuzzling Dan's neck, hearing a content sigh from his lover's lips. "By the way, I know this is a bit weird to ask right now, considering I'm still inside you, but…would you be my boyfriend slash mate Dan?" Phil asked, still kissing Dan all over. "I would be honored," Dan whispered, tears pricking his eyes as he turned around to kiss Phil.

"Uh, by the way," Phil whispered in his ear quietly. "You're in heat, yeah? You do realize that you'll want to go again in like, a half hour?" Dan's eyes widened. "I'm in for it, huh?" he said back, getting just a tiny bit excited at the thought of 'later'. "Yep," Phil grinned at him cheekily before they both started giggling.

thend

**Sigh. I feel dirty.**


End file.
